


Don't Be Sorry

by soderotys1234



Series: Arrow Royalty AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity is smart af, Feminist Felicity, Healing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Royalty AU, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, librarian felicity, oliver learning to be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soderotys1234/pseuds/soderotys1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Oliver recently returned from Lian Yu, where he had been held prisoner for five years. Felicity is the librarian, who is shocked to see him. She babbles, he thinks it's cute. Smut ensues.<br/>Slight reference to torture<br/>Royalty AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> If Felicity is a little ooc, it's just because I haven't quite mastered her yet. Kudos are appreciated :) (just proofread and corrected somethings. Nothing has really changed, it's just some grammar stuff)

Felicity hid behind one of the gigantic bookshelves. She could hear her heart beat in her forehead. Her skirts made a noise against the books. He was not supposed to be here. She couldn’t remember a time in which Prince Oliver had ever visited the libraries. She knew that he had been taken by a kingdom from the east for ransom, and only returned recently, for better or for worse. Felicity covered her face and tried to breathe as quietly as possible. She was very rarely in front of royalty, and she had never been in front of royalty that had been kidnapped. _Especially_ , Felicity thought as she peeked around the corner to look at him, _a prince that had been kidnapped that looked like **that**_.

She yanked her dress up around her thighs and decided to make a run for it. She noticed her shoes, elaborate for someone of her status- she was excellent at embroidery- and knew she had to take them off. They would be too loud against the grand marble floors. She took them off gently to avoid drawing attention to herself. She tucked her skirts between her legs, brought them around her buttocks, and tied the ends together in front of her hips. She had read that this was how some men fought in tunics in a kingdom from the south. She would be able to run much easier this way.

She took a deep breath and sprinted towards the back of the library. Prince Oliver was too close for her to be able to run out of the front entrance. He would surely see her if she did that. She was going to have to skirt around the edges of the library and sneak out of the back entrance, and just hope that no one asked any questions about her appearance and why she was running. Her bare feet slapped against the floor as she ran. She heard someone call after her, the prince no doubt. She ran faster, her hair unwinding itself from its bun. She heard him following behind her as she tried to out maneuver him. She weaved in between the book shelves with the hopes to confuse him. She was the librarian, she knew this place better than anyone else. She was so close to escaping, she was so close to- someone grabbed her arm.

“Why are you running from me?” A man asked, his voice deep and smooth, and he sounded more than a bit amused at her reaction.

“I um,” Felicity stuttered as she turned to face the prince, her knees feeling embarrassingly weak from the sight of him. “Your Majesty, I am so sorry, I just didn’t expect you. I mean, you were never here before the kidnapping and why would you be here now? Oh gods, did I really just say that? I am so incredibly sorry about what happened to you, I just have a big mouth and it doesn’t help that you are so much more handsome than anyone told me. Was that out loud? Yep, that was out loud and now I can’t stop, you are just an extremely attractive prince who went through a tragedy, please don’t behead me.” Felicity squeaked at him.

“I was just going to ask where I could find, uh,” He paused and looked a piece of parchment. “’The Complete History of Lian Yu’ and ‘Victory: The history of war and war strategies.’ I do need those, but now I’m wondering, why are you dressed like that?” His blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he spoke.

“How I’m dressed? Oh,” Felicity realized and looked down at her makeshift pants, her shoes hooked around her index and middle finger. “This is how everyone dresses now. You’ve been gone for a while, all the kids are doing it.”

“I’m sure.” He said with a laugh, it was a beautiful laugh and he clearly didn’t believe her, which showed that he was intelligent at least.

“The books are um, let me show you the books.” Felicity said as she unraveled her dress, which was now thoroughly wrinkled.

She led him to the books, trying her best to ignore his gaze burning into her lower back. She was almost certain that he was staring at her ass, which made her flush with pride. This would never happen, at least nothing beyond sex. She wasn’t stupid and it would be better for her this way. He was gorgeous and muscular; he would be very good. She had heard the rumors, which only confirmed this conclusion. She couldn’t let herself get involved with feelings. She shouldn’t be happy that the prince had taken an interest in her. She couldn’t even think about this.

He grabbed her hips, bringing them both to a sudden halt. Her heart stopped. She let a hand fall over one of his. Hishand moved towards her breast, their fingers interlocking while they moved. Her hand went behind her, to grab his neck, her fingers reaching to grip his hair. He flipped her around, placing a languorous kiss to her mouth, his strong arms pressing them together. He pulled back, his eyes bored into hers, and she felt heat rise in her belly and between her legs. His mouth smashed against hers, his stubble rough against her face. She tugged on his dark blonde hair to bring him even closer, moving her hips to try and relieve some of the pressure. She could feel his hardness through her skirt. She moaned at the feel of him. He slipped a calloused hand underneath her skirts, his fingers rubbing against the fabric of her panties. She felt sure he could feel her wetness. He nipped her neck before pulling away and dropping to his knees.

“I haven’t allowed myself this since I returned.” He said, his voice husky with desire. “But you, I can’t help myself. I have to have you. Let me have you.”

“Please, your majesty.” She begged.

He buried his head underneath her skirts, ripped her panties, and tongued her clit. He sucked that little bundle of nerves hard enough to illicit a high pitched gasp. He plunged two fingers inside of her, sucking harder, his tongue making circles. She arched her back, letting it fall to the book shelf. Her hips undulated at his ministrations.

“Your Majesty.” Felicity gasped, causing him to laugh into her wet slit.

“Call me, Oliver.” Her murmered into her thigh as he pushed his fingers even deeper inside her.

“Oliver, please, I need…” Felicity stuttered.

“You need what, uh…” He looked up at her, trying to hide a smile.

“Felicity. My name is Felicity.” She giggled breathily.

“What do you need, Felicity?”

“You. I need you, Oliver.”

“You don’t need me.”

“I think you can feel that I do.”

“I mean,” He said, looking up at her again. “You don’t want to need me.”

“I need a cock, it doesn’t have to be yours, but I would prefer it.”

“Why didn’t you start with that?”

Oliver slammed his lips against hers again, their tongues linking together. He withdrew his fingers despite her whine of protest. She could feel his grin against her mouth. Then he was inside her, mercifully, he was inside her. His fingers circled her clit as he pumped his hips. He pulled away, looking into her eyes before burying his face into her neck with a grunt of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him, trying desperately to keep him within her. She cried out his name as he slammed even deeper inside of her. She could feel the bookshelf rocking behind her, but she didn’t really care.

This was wrong. Ignoring the fact that he was a prince, which was a big fact to try and ignore, he was engaged to Princess Laurel from the neighboring kingdom. Rumor had it that he was actually in love with her. That he had only gotten through his five years of torture because of her. She was unfairly gorgeous- Felicity had seen the portraits and Princess Laurel in person once. She was perfectly manicured, the way a princess would be, but she was smart too. From the little she had gleaned from their conversation, Princess Laurel was the smartest woman Felicity had ever seen, besides herself of course. She was soft and sweet and good, good in a way that Felicity had never been. Not that it mattered, since he was a prince and Felicity was the librarian.

But he felt so amazing. She hadn’t paid much mind to the maids’ gossip before he had been kidnapped about his sexual prowess. This was better than she had expected, and she had expected it to be amazing. This was life changing. She was so close to cumming, she was so close. Her nails dug into his back beneath his tunic. She was sure she was leaving angry red marks, but he was pounding into even faster now, and groaning and leaving a hickey on her collar bone, so she was finding it hard to believe that he minded. Felicity was thrusting her hips against his as hard as she could. She could feel his sweat on his temple and a bead dripped between her breasts. He lowered his head to lick it, which made her toes curl.

“Felicity.” He said against her heart and she was done.

She came long and hard, harder than she had ever cum on her own or with the men she had been with. She hadn’t been with anyone in a while, and either sex was better than she remembered or Oliver was a whole other breed of man. She knew it was the latter. She was squeezed around him as tightly as possible, her inner muscles desperately trying to keep him in place. She had dripped upon him, but he didn’t care and just thrust even harder. He groaned her name into her heart when he came, filling her with his seed.

They stared at each other, both of their hips still rocking gently. Her cheeks were still flushed with color, and so were his. It was too much to look at him, to look at his face, so open in comparison to before. He really was a stunning creature. He looked nervous. Felicity realized she had her hands underneath his tunic, she could feel the scars on his back. She traced one and placed a kiss beneath his jaw bone. He relaxed and settled them on the ground, her hair pushing up against the book shelf, his face in her collar, his hands gripping her ass. She cuddled into him, felt his warmth, heard him breath. She was relaxed, too.

“Felicity,” Oliver rumbled. “I’m so-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” She cut him off. “We are consenting adults and I do not expect to be anything more than just another lay to you. Don’t tell me you’re sorry. Don’t disrespect me like that.”

“Disrespect you? I’m trying to be respectful.”

“No, this was not a mistake. Saying sorry means it’s a mistake. I am not a mistake, this was not mistake. I don’t need someone to come and save me. I don’t need some condescending misplaced concern for my virtue. I am my own person who made my own choices, just like you. You do not get to say you are sorry like I am some weeping mess.”

“Well in that case, I am not sorry. I am really not fucking sorry. I would enjoy not being fucking sorry over dinner and perhaps my bed.”

“What about Princess Laurel?”

“Princess Laurel was sorry.”

“I’ve never been in the royal quarters before. I think I’ll enjoy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will add another part by valentines. I was going to do it today but I had a root canal which messed up my plans. Thank you for all the feedback, I am absolutely floored!


End file.
